Screaming 3D Bootstrappers
The Screaming 3D Bootstrappers (S3DBers) - Immersively connecting remote problem solvers with people facing local problems. And killing zombies when appropriate. THE MISSION William Gibson is quoted as saying, “''The future is here. It’s just not evenly distributed yet.” This effort is intended to find ways to more evenly distribute the future; specifically, to leverage three-dimensionally immersive product design, collaboration and project management software tools used by industry to instead connect remote experts based throughout the world with local leaders facing extreme challenges in distressed areas. WHO We need people for the following functional teams: - '''System Interface:' Linguists, Social Anthropologists, Educators, Economists, Political Scientists, Theologians, Volunteer experts/Experienced testers - System Application: Computer Scientists, Systems Analysts, Security Experts, Project Managers, Application Programmers, Technical Writers, HCI, UX, UI and 3D Designers - System Support: Financial Consultants, Legal Counsel, Open Source Experts, Scientists, Biologists, Sociologists, Engineers, Public Relations, Marketers, Advertisers, Copywriters, Graphic Designers, Filmmakers, Machinimists, Post-production people, and more. - Current Members * amoration * csven * epredator * Freelance Generalist * Louis * PonyXpress * rtgarden-User:Rtgarden wikia * xaosseed * fleep HOW While current state-of-the-art 3D applications allow seamless integration between various functional areas, they remain proprietary and cost-prohibitive. Even if they were available, the S3DB recognizes and acknowledges the limited resources available to those who most need assistance. Consequently this screaming effort will make use of less resource-intensive, preferably open source applications which can be modified/enhanced, deployed and utilized as necessary to enhance the lines of communication. Subject to change without notification or explanation, the organizational structure is as follows: The Screaming Management Team (SMT) is comprised of spokespersons (FTS) from three functional teams, along with the founding member (XXX) and an independent advisor (TBD). They conference weekly to discuss overall progress and provide general oversight and direction to the teams. Minutes from their meetings will be made available to all members. There are three functional teams: Screaming System Interface (SSIT), Screaming System Application (SSAT), and Screaming Project Support (HUH): 1') The Screaming System Interface Team is user-centric and comprised of both a Consumer ('SSITCAC) and Provider (SSITPAC) action committee, each with its own representative. Their responsibilities are as follows: - SSITCAC's job is to address the varied needs of those who will be using the software to communicate their problem, assist in the solution of it, and receive input from experts. - SSITPAC's job is to make recommendations similar to those of the Consumer team, but from the perspective of those experts seeking to provide assistance.SSIT will make recommendations to and receive requests for assistance from the SSAT, and report on their status to the SMT. 2') The Screaming System Application Team is application centric and comprised of screaming cubicle groups ('SCG) each of which direct their efforts towards successfully utilizing a particular application (e.g. Croquet). An SCG formation application (SCG/forapp) can be submitted to the SSIT spokesperson for approval and submission to the SMT. Upon approval, the SSIT spokesperson is authorized to manage the screaming cubicle groups as s/he deems necessary to best deploy the S3DB's resources. 3') The System Support Team is comprised of a variety of individuals whose sole purpose is to assist the other two functional teams in the expeditious implementation, testing, and deployment of solutions. While headed by an FTS, s/he assigns and is aided by lead representatives ('WHA) from different areas of expertise (e.g. Water Treatment, International Trade, Entymology). A WHA roster is maintained and administered by the FTS. While it is possible for a person to belong to multiple teams/groups/committees/etc, each individual is responsible for ensuring they are able to meet their commitments or risk a public taunting by someone using a fake French accent. The current list of candidate applications for which no SCG/forapp is required to be submitted for approval include: a) Project Croquet - http://www.opencroquet.org/index.php/Main_Page b) OpenSim - http://opensimulator.org c) RealXtend - http://www.realxtend.org d) Sun's Wonderland - https://lg3d-wonderland.dev.java.net e) VRML/X3D - http://www.web3d.org ORGANIZATIONAL TOOLS (2D) * SuperStruct General Forum MORE COMING SOON!